Capo Du Tutti Capi
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: SwanQueen AU: In the heart of New York, a young Emma Swan kills a man in self defense. Little does she know, that man was a prominent figure in a high class NYC mafia ring. Now, she must fight for a plea deal with the head of the operation; mob boss Regina Mills.
1. Red Lipstick and Empty Shells

Chapter 1: Red Lipstick

* * *

28 year old Emma Swan slipped the smoking gun into the waistband of her jeans. Running as fast as her feet could carry her, the woman made a beeline for Times Square; gunshots and yells behind her, echoing throughout the dark alleyway. The lights shined brighter as a smile crept across her bare lips. She knew that if she could make it into the crowd, she'd be safe. The cold New York air swept through her long blonde locks as she ran, faster than she ever could have dreamt

Just as she was home free, a man dressed all in black grabbed her, pressing a cloth to her mouth as he held her arms. Emma struggled against him, her legs flailing and her mouth trying not to inhale the substance. The liquid and the man were too strong. Her body became limp, her mind swirling, and her world went black.

* * *

**_Smack!_**

Emma woke up in a frenzy, pain radiating throughout her cheek and face. Her nails dug into the soft leather of a couch, her vision rapidly adjusting to the light; she lay, thankfully still fully clothed, in a small office, bars on the windows, a large white oak desk, black and white tree wallpaper, along with some bookshelves and small tables. Two men, dressed in designer suits, stood above her. "Good. I wasn't looking forward to throwing water on the boss's new leather couch." the one man said in a thick Italian accent. Emma stuttered, seeing a large Tommy Gun in his hand.

"Look uh ..." The blonde began, swinging her legs off the couch as she looked up at the men. "I think there must be some kind of mistake. You're looking for the wrong girl." Emma hand caressed her waist. _My gun. _"Looking for your pistol, blondie?" a sultry voice said, the words flowing like silk. Both men hurriedly moved to the side, the light shining through an open doorway. The thin outline of a woman before Emma, the sound of heels on marble making her body shake; whether fear or excitement ... she couldn't tell. The goddess stepped into the light, revealing her beautiful face and features. Her long brown hair curled slightly against her shoulders, wearing black dress pants and a tight red blouse that matched her lips, the woman reached down and grabbed Emma's chin.

Her nails dragged against pale white skin slowly as her mouth moved to Emma's ear. "So you're the little _whore_ who killed my best hit man?" she growled. The scent of apples and thick perfume filled the air, masking Emma's fear/arousal. "I didn't mean to. He attacked me first." The blonde confessed. Her body frozen under the brunette's touch, knowing if she didn't stay still, the burly man with a gun would end her. The woman above Emma laughed, shoved her away as she backed up, her figure becoming more prominent in the light. "So ... what should we do to her, boss?" The second man asked, moving to stand behind the apparently powerful brunette. "Should we ... _take care_ of her?" The first man asked, crossing his arms and letting the gun rest against his shoulder blade.

Emma's body shook as her eyes connected with the brunette's; fear swirling within her blue eyes, her lip quivering. Emma Swan was not one to show emotions, but now was a different situation than breaking up with a pesky boyfriend. "No." The brunette finally said. The words flew into Emma's ears, making a wave of sudden relief wash over her. "I want to make a deal, Swan." the voice growled. "Anything." Emma said breathlessly, her body aching with pain still from the slap. Suddenly, the woman pulled out a gun from her back pocket and clicked the safety off; never had such a small noise made Emma want to cry. "Beg." The voice snapped, turning her hand slowly to the side.

* * *

A/N and that's that! Little idea I've had in my head. I promise more will come! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	2. Evil Queens and Black Blazers

**Chapter 2: Evil Queens and Black Blazers**

* * *

**A/N** WOW! Did not expect a response like this! Thank you everyone for indulging in my sick love for putting my favorite characters through horrid emotional turmoil!

* * *

Emma's eyes widened as the woman's hand turned to the side. The barrel of the gun at her eye level. She tried to control her erratic breathing, trying to mask her fear, but yet a single tear rolled down her face.

"Answer me one question." The Boss quipped, her pointer finger slipping to the trigger of the gun.

"Why did you shoot him between the eyes?"

Emma's head whipped up to lock gazes with the woman; blue meeting brown as the blonde's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I - I shot him between the eyes?" she repeated. Her voice no loud than a whisper.

The woman hesitated. The gun shaking under her grasp, letting her finger slip away from the trigger.

**"Yes."**

Emma let out a half sob, half laugh. She couldn't believe her ears. Before today, she'd never ever fired a gun, let alone killed someone with it. Moving from Tallahassee to New York, the bounty hunter decided it was finally time to learn how to use a firearm. Emma had always relied on her bare hands and her wit to help her out in situations but she knew, much like what happened tonight, her smart mouth wasn't going to save her life - a pistol would.

"I honestly didn't mean to. I've never had gun training before. I just grabbed it, pulled the trigger, and ran. I never saw where it hit it or even if it killed him. I just wanted to get away." Emma confessed, hating herself for sounding like a child in front of a powerful woman like The Boss.

The brunette woman quickly put her finger on the trigger again.

"I'm sorry boss ... but maybe she could help us."

Both Emma and the Boss's head whipped towards the first man, the Tommy gun against his shoulder still.

"Yeah, Jimmy's got point." The other man continued. "If she got shot like that without even trying, imagine what she could do if she truly knew how." Lucas said in his thick Russian accent.

The Boss's gaze went from Lucas to Jimmy then back to Emma a few times, the gears in her head spinning at a thousand miles an hour.

"Alright. You guys make a nice point." The Boss said. She lowered the gun and clicked the safety back into place, slipping the weapon back into her pocket.

"Clean her up. Get her a change of clothes. Give her a nickname. Have her back here in the morning." The brunette turned her gaze to the blonde and smiled, her red lips curling devilishly. "Then ... we begin your training."

The Boss turned and began towards the door, her heels clicking against the marble as Lucas followed her.

* * *

Jimmy closed the door and turned back to Emma. "You don't need to be afraid. Now that you're joining the team, you're safe." He confided, watching as Emma shook on the couch.

"T-training? Nicknames? What the hell is going on?" She exclaimed, storming off the couch and over to the man.

"Whether she showed it or not, The Evil Queen was impressed with your talent." Jimmy pushed past Emma and opened a small closet door; revealing dress shirts, pants, blazers, and other assortments of clothes. His hand wrapped around a dry cleaners bag, removing it from the rod, and handing it to Emma.

"Evil Queen?"

"It's a code name."

"That's what she meant by _nick_name."

"Mine is Frosty. Lucas is Red. James is Shepard. Robert is Spinner. Jeff is Jumper."

Emma could feel a migraine slipping into her temples as Jimmy rambled off the names of the other men. She unzipped the dress bag and moved behind a curtain.

"So what's mine?" She called out, unbuckling her jeans slowly, her hands still shaking.

"Hmm." Jimmy said out-loud. His hand raised to his chin, softly caressing it as he pondered.

"Saviour."

Emma smirked as she slipped off her tank top, replacing it with the white button down shirt from the bag.  
"Why 'Savior' if I may ask?" The blonde questioned. The bounty hunter grabbed the black pants and put them on. _Perfect fit._

"Frankie was our best man. We needed him for a high-profile hit, but since **you** killed him and _Her Majesty_ likes your talent ... you're the saviour."

Emma huffed as she slipped on the black matching vest, her fingertips shakily buttoning it as she stepped into Jimmy's view. He smiled slyly and grabbed the Tommy Gun from the couch. "Come on." he said softly, opening the door once again, the light from the hallway streaming into the dark room.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet your teammates."

Emma stepped through the doorway before turning quickly on her heel to face Jimmy.

"What's the Evil Queen's name?" she whispered softly, her gaze locking with the man then slipping to the gun.

"Regina. Regina Mills."

Jimmy smiled and pushed past the new hit man, strutting down the hallway like a true gangster; swinging his long key chain in one hand, the assault weapon in the other as he whistled.

Emma followed slowly behind, ripping her phone from her pocket and quickly texting :

**"I'm in."**

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! It helps the writing process and quite frankly, makes my day! I promise the next chapter will have more Regina as Emma's new lifestyle begins!


	3. Cuban Cigars and Bouncing Baby Boys

Chapter 3: Cuban Cigars and Bouncing Baby Boys

* * *

**A/N** I'm so sorry for the late update! I had a seizure last week and ended up in the hospital for the day. My muse and drive to write depleted, so I took a break. I'm back though! Hope this long chapter makes up for it!

* * *

Emma slipped the cell phone into her pocket and followed Jimmy, coughing instantly at the smoke cloud that emanated from the dark room.

A single overhead light hung above the poker table. The walls covered in dark brown panels and advertisements for Broadway musicals; not the first thing Emma expected to see. A few worn-out couches lined the walls along with chairs, bar stools, and some fridges. Ten gun racks amongst the room, displaying a wide variety of sniper weapons, SMGs, shot-guns, and pistols. A large speaker system sat on a white dresser, rock music blasting from its core.

Around the table, on metal bar stools, sat four rowdy men - swear words leaving their lips every second, empty beer cans and bottles lining the floor around them, and ashtrays sat around them like candy to a baby. Cards flew onto the green mesh, not even noticing Jimmy and Emma waltzing into the room.

Jimmy sat the Tommy Gun he possessed onto one of the gun racks. He undid his tie while leaning his mouth to Emma's ear.

"That -" he said with the motion of his hand. "is Shepherd."

The man was young - mid thirties, with short dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His gaze never left the cards in his hand. "Why is he called Shepherd?" Emma questioned curiously.

"He kidnaps people. No matter who they are or where they run, Shepherd always finds them." Jimmy replied. He laid his hand onto the woman's back, leading her over to a small bar top table; lined with bottles beyond bottles of liquor.

"The guy next to him." Jimmy began. Emma looked up to an older man; his hair long to the shoulder, slicked back slightly, a cigarette in his mouth. His gaze fixed upon the cards that grace the table, as none are in his grasp. "That's Spinner. He's a smooth talker. He talks our targets into deals and sets up meeting spots - where _**the deal**_ goes down." Jimmy said with laughter in his voice. He grabbed two beers from a small fridge behind the counter; popping the cap off and sliding it down the counter top to Emma, who swiftly grabbed it.

"The one with the top hat is Jumper - we send him around the neighborhoods as an informant." Emma looked across the table at the man; his arm draped over the head of the chair, his other hand wrapped around his beer bottle. She couldn't help but notice the large scar going around his neck. A perfect circle. "He got that while working with our rival gang The Card Knights, lead by the Q.o.H." The Italian man said, pushing a hand through his short dark black locks. "Q. o. H?" Emma questioned, putting strain on each of the letters.

"Queen. Of. Hearts." Jimmy explained. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a hearty sip, prompting Emma to do the same - she cringed at the bitter taste and sat the wet bottle onto the counter.

"So what about ... Red?" She said lightly. Jimmy chuckled into the bottle and sat back on one of the bar stools. "Red is quite an animal. He can kill anyone with his bare hands. Plus, we send him to get targets that protect themselves with guard dogs." He said in a teasing tone, his gaze shifting from the men to Emma. Emma looked upon the short haired man in front of her; his dark brown locks stained with one streak of red, leather neck breakers on his hands, and steel toed boots on his feet. "Why?" she questioned, feeling like a child for asking so many questions. "He's part wolf."

'I'd tell you my story ... but there's nothing to tell." Emma pulled her gaze from the table and looked at Jimmy. "I'm Frosty cause my specialty are ice picks." Jimmy chuckled and walked in front of Emma, blocking her view of the table. "Go home." he said strongly. Emma's eyebrows narrowed slightly in confusion. "You've met the guys, you've gotten a nickname. Go home. Sleep. We'll have Shepherd come pick you up in the morning for your meeting with the Queen." Emma swallowed slightly and nodded, moving away from the counter as she fixed her blouse.

"Wait, there's something I wanted to ask. Reg- The Queen called me "Swan" back in the office. How did she know who I am?" Emma mumbled, cursing herself as the question left her lips. Jimmy shrugged and laughed slightly, smiling as the other men also did so. Rolling her own eyes, Emma pushed past Jimmy and caressed the brass doorknob, turning and pulling it open before whisking out into the hallway.

"She's pretty." Jumper said in a smirk.

"She's a fucking kid." James replied in a strong tone.

"She's new." Robert said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"She's different." Lucas said with a wolfish grin upon his lips.

"The Queen likes her - thinks she's a good fit. We obey the Queen's orders." Jimmy said as he closed the door once again. "Now Spinner, deal the fucking cards."

* * *

The next day, the car ride was silent on the way back to the club. Neither Shepherd nor Emma spoke a word or looked at each other - both gazes staring straight out the front of the SUV. Emma had spent the whole night in the bathroom - literally ridding herself of everything in her stomach, in an attempt to try and handle what was now happening to her.

**She was expected to kill someone again. If not multiple people.**

Emma had contemplated killing herself. End her life instead of ending others' lives.

She wouldn't be the Saviour.

She wouldn't be a hit-man.

She'd be **okay**.

Why empty a magazine clip on another human when **1** bullet could solve all of her problems? It made all the sense to the newest member of the mafia ring.

**But something in her couldn't pull that trigger or grab those pills.**

Something made her just go to sleep for the night and pray for a better tomorrow. Something stopped Emma from doing the one thing she couldn't get off her mind. She didn't know what it was or if she'd truly ever know.

Shepherd pulled into the parking garage of a worn down warehouse. The black brick walls marred with bullet holes and blood splatter - making the blonde woman cringe silently in her seat. Two large men in black shirts and dark jeans stood near a metal door, sunglasses over their eyes and guns strapped to their chest and hips. Emma and Shepherd emerged from the car and made their way towards them. The guys nodded and each caressed a handle of the metal door. The sudden exposed light made Emma cringe, pushing a hand through her blonde locks. With a sudden burst of confidence she strolled into the hallway and began taking note of every door she passed.

A different Italian phrase on every wooden board on the wall.

**Munizioni e mischia**

**Risorse**

"Ammo and Melee. Resources." Emma whispered to herself, thanking god she had chosen to take Italian as her foreign language in high school. More doors whisked past her as she strolled the long hallway.

**Quartieri**

**Armatura**

**Forniture mediche e liquori**

"Neighborhoods. Armor. Medical supplies and liquor." Emma felt Shepherd's hand on her back, motioning her to one final door. Prominently displayed on the door, wrote;

**CAPO DU TUTTI CAPI**

* * *

Emma swallowed softly, feeling her confidence level and IQ drop a hundred points. She watched the door fly open, revealing Regina Mills sitting at her oak desk; her hands behind her head as she leaned back in the leather chair. Her striking features hued by the dim room - only a few streams of sunlight pouring through the drawn blinds behind her. "Come in Ms. Swan." The Queen said in her thick accent. _Brooklyn? Maybe Queens? That'd be ironic._

Emma walked hesitantly into the office. The door closed behind her in a click - cringing at the soft, yet incriminating sound. She moved to sit down, but was met with dark eyes. She halted mid step and waited; afraid to move and afraid more of the gun she knew Regina kept stashed in her pocket.

**_Such a small gun. Such a large bullet._**

"Sit." Regina said after a moment. Replying with a nod, the blonde sat slowly across from the powerful brunette. Her devil red lips wrapped around a lit cigarette, smoke lifting from her mouth hypnotically. "So. You sleep well?" She teased. Emma's mouth dryer - her lips practically glued shut, prompting her to nod once again. The Queen smirked under her breath, lifting her black manicured hand to the cigarette and pulling it away from her face. "We have some business to discuss. I want you to -" Regina's voice was cut off mid-sentence to the door being thrown open.

Both women lifted their gazes to a small boy, no more than five years old, rushing through the door with a small Tommy gun and a fedora on his head. "Boom boom boom! I got you mommy!" He said in a laughing tone. A smile leapt across Emma's face; she turned back to the mob boss, expecting an angry reaction. Much to her surprise, the same woman who threatened her life yesterday, leaned back in her chair and clutched her chest, reacting as if she'd been shot.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" The brunette exclaimed in a playfully manner, making the young boy erupt in a fit of laughter. The mob boss stood and moved over to the boy, who Emma now guessed was instead her son. "Henry ... who gave you this?" Regina asked lightly, motioning to the gun as she knelt near him. Her hard, killer demeanor was suddenly gone. Her face light with happiness and love as she gazed into her son's eyes. Emma had never seen anyone ... change so quickly. "Uncle Lucas gave it to me. He took the magazine out. Don't worry momma." Henry said somberly, almost feeling bad for scaring his mother. "It's okay baby." Regina laughed and tilted her head towards the door. "Lucas, I swear to god, the next time you put a gun in my son's hand, the brand better be Nerf and not Baretta." She yelled into the hallway, taking the large gun from the little boy.

Regina laid the gun down on the couch and swept the boy up into a tight hug, planting kisses on his cheeks as she made her way back to her leather chair. Emma smiled, her gaze locking with the little brunette boy; the spitting image of his mother. "Who are you?" Henry asked sweetly, burying himself in his mother's arms. "I'm Emma." the blonde replied softly. The boy leaned forward and stuck his arm out over the desk. Emma's eyebrows narrowed in confusion slightly only to giggle when she realized what he was doing. She returned the handshake, ignoring the mob boss's slightly miffed expression. "Henry, why aren't you with your babysitter?" Regina asked quietly, slighting tickling her son's ribs. The boy giggled again, his laughter filling the dark room. "Mal's sick, so she dropped me off. But Uncle Jimmy said he'd take care of me! He said we could watch _Beauty and the Beast_!" Henry said energetically, practically bouncing off Regina's lap.

Capo De Tutti Capi laughed and kissed her son's cheek softly. "That's fine baby. But tell Uncle Lucas no more guns!" Henry laughed and crossed his arms, mocking his mother's facial expression. "No more guns!" he said loudly and strongly. Emma laughed under her breath watching the exchange. It never dawned on her that people who kill and run crime rings also have kids. They have families that they love and want to protect. Families that are the reason they fight for their own safety, so a young boy or girl doesn't grow up without a mother or father. Something so simple never crossed the blonde's mind until the boy with the fedora and tommy gun came charging in the room.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed it! The majority of the next chapter is the conclusion of Emma and Regina's meeting. Please review! :D


	4. Mothers and Monsters

Of Mothers and Monsters

* * *

A/N Chapter is short for multiple personal reasons.

* * *

Henry nuzzled himself tighter into his mother's chest, gripping her white button-down with his small hands. "Henry, baby, why don't you go watch a movie with Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Lucas?" Regina asked quietly. "Momma has work to do." The young boy nodded and moved down off her lap, slipping his hand into hers as they walked for the door. Emma followed their every move - almost spellbound watching mother and son.

Regina opened the door to the hallway when Henry stopped and gazed up at her with his large blue eyes.

_"Mamma, credo che Emma è abbastanza. Lei?"_

Emma's jaw dropped as the fluent Italian words flowed from the young boy's mouth. His expression never changed even as his language did.

_"Henry che non è appropriato."_

_"Ma lei è bella mamma. Tu potrebbe sposarmi."_

Regina's face turned bright red to match the basket of apples upon her desk. Her gaze lifted from her son to the newest gunman, before returning her brown eyes to the boy.

_"Va bene, va bene andare a vedere il film con i tuoi zii."_ She said quickly, swatting the boy playfully on his behind. Henry giggled and waved goodbye to Emma before running down the hallway, yelling something else in Italian.

"He is so cute." Emma confessed. Regina smiled and shut the door behind her. Her heels clicked across the floor as she made her way to the desk. "Is Italian his first language?" The blonde asked hesitantly. "Yes. We live in an very Italian neighborhood where very few people speak English. I've been trying to get him to use English more though." The mob boss caressed a pack of cigarettes and lifting it off the oak desk. Her black manicured hand moved swiftly across the box to remove another cigarette - Emma couldn't figure out why this woman was so damn ... hypnotizing.

"Do you speak Italian?"

"Um ... I used to."

"Were you able to understand what me and Henry were saying?"

"To be honest, no. You both were speaking too fast."

"Good."

"Does his father speak both?"

Emma watched the color drain from Regina's face. The boss grabbed the lighter that lay across a few papers, lifting the flame to the death stick. Her red lips perched around it tightly.

"Yes." she finally mumbled.

"If you don't mind my asking, and I don't mean to pry, but does he work in the ring?"

"He's dead."

Emma's stomach flipped instantly at the two simple words. "H-he died?" The Saviour questioned. Her heart instantly went out to the little boy. She herself had grown up parent-less; knowing the pain of not being able to play catch, or go to the movies, or dress for prom with her father - even though she'd never known who he was.

"He was murdered. He was killed 6 years ago by this woman -" Regina laid a small picture in front of Emma; black and white, torn and folded, the edges even burnt. The woman was in her early sixties at least, short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Like ...

_"Regina Di Cuori ed i cavalieri di carte." _The mob boss explained, blowing a smoke ring from her lips not a moment later.

'The Queen of Hearts ... and the Card Knights?" Emma inquired. "My Italian may be bad, but my memory isn't. Jimmy was telling me last night about them. She's pretty bad?"

"She's horrible and she **must** be stopped."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to kill my mom."

"Wait, I thought you wanted me to kill the Queen of Hearts."

"Yes, _she's_ my mom."

Emma's eyes bugged out of their sockets at her statement. "Your mom killed your h-husband?" She asked weakly. She couldn't wrap her brain around a mother killing her child's husband, and the father of their own grandson. The fact that young Henry had such an evil person for a grandmother - who took his father - made her shake with hate.

"I'll do it." Emma said insisted. She would avenge Henry's dad.

Regina flashed her greatest smile as she rose to her feet. Her hands trailed up the edge of the desk. "Good. Tomorrow, we'll start your sniper training. For now, you're welcome to hang out here; get to know the guys better, even take in some target practice. Otherwise, for now, you're off the clock."

Regina fixed her cuff-links as Emma stood from her chair. She watched as the blonde moved towards the door - her eyes lowering, and lowering, until her gaze landed upon the Savior's - _"Get a grip Regina!"_ The mob boss screamed in her head.

Emma shrugged off her leather jacket slowly; turning back to the Mob Boss with prying eyes. Suddenly, her heart began to race at a small object in the corner.

_No. _

_Fucking._

_Way._

There, in the office of a New York mob boss, sat a small Gay pride rainbow flag.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading!

Also here's Henry and Regina's conversation translated.

"Momma, I think Emma is pretty. Do you?"

"Henry, that isn't appropriate."

"But she's beautiful momma! You could get married!"

Okay, okay go see the movie with your uncles."


	5. Interlude: His Eyes

A/N So this is just a short little drabble I wrote. The huge huge huge chapter I've been working on for a few weeks is coming soon! I just wanted to update even if it was really small. Expect the story to pick up in the next chapter!

* * *

Emma hung her jacket on a small coat hook in the game room. The majority of the men playing another round of poker, sipping on beers and surprisingly no cigarettes or cigars. Then on the other side of the room, an infectious giggle filled the air. There sat Frosty curled up on the couch with young Henry; a large grin plastered on his face, his beautiful brown eyes, laughing relentlessly at the television screen. The Savior made her way over to the cuddling duo, a warm smile across her pink lips. "Hi Henry, hey Frosty." she said softly, sitting down against the leather. "Hi Emmy." Henry, after a moment tore his gaze from the dancing utensils to smile at her. The little boy was the spitting image of the Evil Queen; the same cheekbones, the same chocolate brown hair, even down to the little dimple on their foreheads. But there was one thing about him that didn't come from Regina.

His eyes.

An icy blue to rival her dark brown, Henry's beautiful orbs indeed came not from his mother, but from his fallen father; lost in the battle between his wife and his mother-in-law. Emma unconsciously moved her hand through his hair. She hated knowing such an amazing young kid has lost their father so early in life. She also had a ping of guilt for Regina. A young mother, pregnant and alone, her husband dead at her mother's hand. The images of a young mafia leader crying at his funeral, her hand on her growing stomach, maybe even weeping in the hospital; no mother to help her through labor like a mother should, no joyous moment with her husband to celebrate, no "he has your nose" "he has your eyes" debate. Even the Evil Queen weeps. In that moment, a tear rolled down her cheek - the Savior weeping for an Evil Queen and her son, her fallen lover too.

"Hey Frosty, why don't you go play some poker? I'll sit with him." Emma said sweetly, her hand still lingering in Henry's hair; the small boy leaning into her touch as he eyes remained on the screen. Frosty let out a small smile; the bond that that seemed to already begin through Savior and the Evil Queen's son was obvious already. With a simple nod he rose from the couch and walked across the room, joining the rest of the team for a rowdy game of poker. Emma took her seat next to Henry. His tiny arms wrapped around her waist as best as he could manage. Slightly surprised, Emma chuckled and smoothed out the young boy's hair, turning her gaze back to the TV.


	6. Empty Chairs At Empty Tables

It had been a little more than a month since Emma joined the mafia ring. She spent the majority of her time at the gun range with Red and Frosty, learning how to properly aim and fire. Her true inner talent began to bleed through; as it would have to be able to take down the Queen of Hearts. The young blonde wanted to truly prove herself, not to the men, but to Regina. She felt such an intense connection with the mafia leader. What exactly? That was one question she couldn't even answer. Ever since seeing the gay pride flag in her office, Emma had a whirlwind of questions enter her mind.

_How could she have a husband if she's gay?_

_Does anyone else know?  
_

_Is it someone else's flag? _

_Is she single ...?_

Deep inside Emma knew she'd most likely never get the answers to any of these questions. No matter how good of friends she was with the other hit-men, there was always a line no one would cross when it came to gossip; talking about the Evil Queen's personal life. Henry was the only exception, due to the fact everyone saw him like a nephew ... or in Emma's case, maybe even a son._ No no no no no! Just cause his mom is gay and I'm gay and she's single and I'm single does not make him my son! _But yet, every time Emma looked into Henry's bright blue eyes and saw his large toothy grin, she couldn't help but giggle._  
_

One afternoon, Emma strolled into work, her leather jacket pulled tightly around her. It had been almost sub-zero temperatures in New York City, add in snow and ice created quite the storm. "Hey! I'm here! Sorry I was late, I couldn't get a cab to save my life!" She called out. She moved into the game room, only to stop dead in her tracks. All of the men, including young Henry who looked adorable, were dressed in black suits and ties. No one was smoking. No one was drinking. No music echoed through out the room.

"Oh my god. Who died?" Emma said instantly. Her heart began to race when she realized Regina wasn't there.

"No one Savior." Jumper called out.

"It's a day of remembrance. It's been six years since the Flower Hill massacre." Spinner chimed in, standing up from one of the torn couches.

"Wait, Flower Hill? That huge arson fire?" Emma's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.  
"Yep. That's what killed five of our men and Daniel, Henry's dad." The blonde's eyes lowered to young Henry, a pair of headphones in his ears as he played a video game on an iPhone.

"I remember all about that fire. I can't believe Regina's husband died in that."

"Husband?!" All of the men exclaimed, making Emma slightly jump.

"Why would a gay man and a lesbian get married?!" Shepherd laughed heartily.

* * *

**_January 26th 2007._**

* * *

_"Are you warm enough?!"_

_"Do want me to get some more coffee?!"_

_"**Gloves**! You need gloves?!"_

_"Boys! Boys! I'm pregnant, not helpless!"_

_Regina and Daniel along with Jean, Eddie, Oskar, Owen, and Benjamin all made their way through the gates of Flower Hill cemetery. Every year on the anniversary of Regina's father's death, the gang brought flowers to his crypt. Only now, there would be eight people visiting instead of seven. Regina was now six months pregnant with her first child; a healthy boy. Needless to say, all of the men obsessed over her; making sure she was taken care of to a full extent. They had Regina dressed in a long sleeved shirt, long pants, an overcoat, boots, a scarf, hat, gloves, and to top it off, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. _

_"You warm enough 'Gina?" Oskar questioned._

_"I'm fine! It's Daniel you should be worrying about! Crazy bastard will buy a 15 carat ring for his boyfriend, but he won't buy himself a pair of gloves!" Regina giggled, laying her hands on her growing baby bump._

_"Hey! You like Michael! Like how I like that brunette from Mickey's Diner for you!" Daniel protested, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. Regina and Daniel had known each other for almost fifteen years; but in the mafia community, being "out" was a recipe for getting shot. So, to protect themselves and their mafia partners, they pretended to be in a relationship. The next step? Regina wanted to be a mother and Daniel wanted her to be, so they - well you can pretty much guess what they did. Now, happily content with their agreement, the friends and colleagues made their way through the cemetery until they finally reached the crypt. _

_Regina gasped at the sight; the grave had been marked with various symbols and phrases made in spray paint. The metal door had been smashed open, prompting Regina to break out into a sprint. The men followed her into the dark room, only lit by the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Just as the group was fully into the grave, the doors were fully pulled shut with a CLICK. They all spun around quickly and much to dismay there stood the Queen of Hearts and a few of the Card Knights._

_"Hello Regina." The older woman said with a smirk. _

_The pregnant woman thrust through the men and gripped the freezing cold bars.  
_

_"Let us go!" She screamed. Her gaze shot from the older mafia leader to the two men with her; they each held two cans of gasoline, standing behind Cora before they began to unscrew the caps off. _

_"Mother ..." Regina whispered in horror._

_"I'm sorry darling, but it must be done." The older brunette moved towards the crypt and laid her hand upon Regina's cheek, who moved away sharply. "What a shame too. I was so looking forward to seeing my grandson." Her hand moved just above her daughter's growing bump. _

_"No!" Daniel screamed, running for the door and desperately trying to shake it open. Jean wrapped an arm around Regina and pulled her back farther into the crypt before joining to attempt to break down the door. _

_"It's no use boys. You're all trapped." Cora said with a hearty laugh. Her henchmen poured the gasoline around the crypt in a perfect circle; before moving back in a straight line down the cemetery towards the gates. "Well, it was nice knowing you all." The Queen of Hearts said as she turned on her heel._

_Regina stood in the corner, her body pressed against the concrete; her hands covering her face as she cried. Her body shaking horribly from fright. Daniel moved away from the escape efforts and laid his hands on her shoulders. _

_"Regina Marie Mills. You listen to me." He said in a hushed tone. "You are not going to die and neither will your son."_

_"How do you know?!" She snapped, whipping up her head to meet his icy blue gaze._

_"Because one day ... you'll have a wife. She will love you and Henry with all of her heart. You are her true love. Don't let her down Regina. You find her. Promise me you'll get out of this and find her." _

_Regina's shaking hands lifting to caress Daniel's cold cheeks, a single tear running down both of their faces. "I promise." They embraced tightly and tearfully, the shouting of their friends searching for a way to get Regina out safely the only sound for miles. _

_Off in the dark distance, the flicker of a match lit. Then another. _

_"Daniel." Benjamin whispered. The flames slowly dropped to the ground, almost in slow motion. A spark larger than life lit the cemetery. The lines of gasoline begin to combust in a racing fashion._

_"Get her out!" Owen screamed. He motioned to a broken window just above the back wall. The men rushed around the small space, using their fists to break the glass as quickly as possibly. "It's big enough for you! Go Regina, run!" Eddie got down on his hands and knees below the window._

_The young woman's eyes wandered quickly over her friends, before landing on Daniel once more; their gaze connecting for one final time. As if she was flying, with one hand on her stomach, Regina stepped upon Eddie's back and propelled herself up to the window. She could hear the flames approaching quickly; struggling and finally freeing herself from the dark prison; she gripped the vines the caressed the back of the concrete tomb and lowered herself to the ground. Her feet carried her swiftly across the grass. Regina rushed to get away, softly praying she would hear the footsteps of her friends following behind her. But no footsteps ever came. Only the crackling and popping of fire, the shrill sounds of creaking metal, and the smell of black thick smoke that filled the air. Regina coughed heavily as she ran, pressing her scarf into her mouth to act as a barrier between herself and the black death._

_Finally, through tear filled eyes, she turned back and looked. Only to see the large cloud of black smoke over the treeline, the orange blaze, and the sounds of ambulances and firetrucks approaching the scene. All Regina could do was sob in the shadows._

* * *

_**Present Day**_

* * *

"I'll be back in a few hours!"

The voice of the Evil Queen shook Emma from trance, mostly induced by intense shock. Any other time, she would have been happy to learn a girl she liked was indeed gay. But not like this. The men all said goodbye to Regina, who as quickly as she had come in, was already gone. Emma hurriedly grabbed her coat and pushed through the game room; prompting a few curious cries from the men around her. The blonde could see her breath in the cold New York air, her head whipping around side to side to search for Regina. Finally her eyes fell to the woman, dressed in a lacy black gown, a black fur shawl, heels, and a small hat with a veil that draped in front of her face. "Regina!" Emma called out, but it was no use. She was gone. But Savior knew exactly where she was going.

After the daunting task of hailing a cab on the streets of New York and the surprisingly long car ride over to Jersey, Emma finally arrived at the cemetery, where thankfully another cab was waiting. The frigid cold air shook her to her core, but her blood warmed instantly as she began to run. Weaving and ducking tombstones, being carefully in the dark afternoon atmosphere. Then, like an angel of darkness, there stood Regina. Before the Evil Queen was a charred mausoleum; the metal bars torched and twisted, the crumbling concrete and black marble inside mostly ash.

"Regina?" Emma said hesitantly.

The mob boss didn't even flinch at the sudden voice . Her gloved hand lifted the veil from her face as she turned. Emma gasped slightly.

"Hello. Ms. Swan. Looking for my daughter?"

* * *

A/N Evil evil cliffhanger! I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been struggling with many ideas for this chapter, but yesterday I finally sat and just wrote my ass off! Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading, and please review! My 50th reviewer will be given a prize! :)


	7. Three Days

A/N: So sorry for the late update! This week is tech week for my musical then I have 12 shows to get through. My family has been in town, I was supposed to see my idol in concert but it got cancelled at the last minute, I've been sick, etc etc. Here is the chapter! Sorry it's so short. Next update within a few weeks and also an update to **_FEBRILE_** will be this week as well!

* * *

"This wasn't part of our deal!"

"Well, deals change."

"You didn't tell me you didn't want me to kill your daughter!"

"Oh please you didn't need to know the specifics! You were hired for a hit - a hit that should have been done a month ago!"

Emma stared in disbelief as Cora stood before her. The older mafia leader looked practically evil in the dim moonlight, a lit cigarette perched between her fingertips; everyone and a while bringing it to her lips for a drag. "Where's Regina? I saw her get into cab that's out front." Emma questioned, her hand moving to the small caliber gun in her pocket; ready to defend herself should Cora decide to betray her once more.

"She _should_ be lying dead in a coffin right now, which is what I paid you for Swan! Not to just breeze through the alliance; I'm convinced the only reason you haven't gone through with the plan is for the free liquor." Cora snapped, her tone nothing less than critical.

"It'll be done." Emma said with her poker face intact. "I'm still working on an escape plan. Once the job is done I need to be able to flee without the group finding me. They trust me. They're going to know it's me after their boss's brain is splattered across the wall and their teammate is halfway to Barbados."

Cora simply laughed and pulled her cigarette to her lips again. Blowing the smoke into the dark night sky, identical to how Emma's breath was in the crisp New York air. "Get it done. You have 3 days." the older brunette said. Hr eyes darker than the night sky, she took a few steps forward and placed a key into Emma's hand. "She's locked in a mausoleum on the other side of the cemetery. It's soundproof except for a small grate."

Emma didn't stick around any longer. Cora's piercing laughter and the sound of grass crunching under high heels faded out, replaced with her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. A soft sob left her frostbitten lips. She was expected to kill Regina.

She was expected to put a bullet in the woman she loved.

Loved? Maybe so.

Even if it wasn't love it was ... something of the same sort.

Same as how the sound of Regina's laugh made Emma's heart clench in her chest.

Same as how even the smallest of smiles could turn Emma's bad day into the sunniest of mornings.

Love?

Most definitely.

But how was she going to avoid Cora's iron fist? Emma, true to what the older mob boss stated, was hired for a hit. True she was planning on joining the alliance to kill the leader. True she did kill the man in the alley on purpose, knowing who he was and what the end result would be.

But no one told her the leader was a beautiful brunette with a killer smile.

No one told her true at her true love was the person she was supposed to kill. And it broke Emma's heart.

Maybe they could run. Take baby Henry and leave New York. Go far far away and live happily ever after.

But Cora would find them.

Cora would always find the Savior and the Evil Queen; put a silver bullet in each of their brains and kidnap their son.

Emma's thoughts stopped abruptly when, in the pitch black darkness of the cemetery, she heard banging. Clang. _Clang_. _**Clang**_. Over and over and over.

_Regina_. Emma whispered to herself.

Gripping the key in her palm, the Savior rushed for an ivy and moss covered mausoleum. It's concrete walls trailing high above Emma's 5'4 frame, wooden boards covering all but a small hole. The sounds of what Emma presumed to be a metal gate clanging and ... crying filled the air. "Regina?!" Emma screamed, surprised even at herself for the use of the mob boss's first name. Slipping the key into her pocket, she began to tear at the boards. Splinters cutting her hands in very direction but she didn't care. With almost super human strength, the blonde woman ripped board by board off the wall. The faint outline of a human coming into view. "Emma?" A hoarse voice mumbled - strained from screaming maybe? Regina's bruised and dirty face peered from behind the bars. Emma's bloody hands fumbled with her jean pocket, ignoring the pain and removing the key; instantly shoving it into the lock. The echo of the tumbler was faint, but a beautiful sound nonetheless. The metal gate flew open and Emma rushed to the side of her boss; her strong arms around the shaking woman.

"Oh thank god! Oh thank god you found me." Regina cried, burying her head into the nape of the blonde woman's neck. Crying ever so softly, tears prickled from her brown eyes and into Emma's yellow hair. "My mother kidnapped me. She knows I'm alive. She knows I didn't die in the fire."

"Shh it's okay. I've got you. She won't hurt you anymore ... no one ever will." Emma whispered back. "I will protect you. I promise ..."

Cora's words yet still echoed in her mind.

"You have three days."

Three days to kill Regina.

Three long days.


	8. Lips and Teeth and Tip of Tongue

_As He Came Into The Window_  
_It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo_  
_He Came Into Her Apartment_  
_He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet_  
_She Ran Underneath The Table_  
_He Could See She Was Unable_  
_So She Ran Into The Bedroom_  
_She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

_~ "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson._

* * *

Emma held Regina in a bride hold, the woman's head resting on her shoulder. The brunette had fallen asleep during the walk back to the cabs and somehow, despite the loud traffic, stayed asleep in the blonde's lap. The young woman just held the mob boss close. She had been through a lot tonight; her mother finding out she was alive, being kidnapped, and locked and trapped in a grave for god knows how long. No wonder she was in a dead sleep. When the cab arrived back at the office, Emma carried Regina in, closing the door behind her quietly, as not to wake Henry, who's room was right above.

The guys rushed from the game room at the sound of footsteps. "Savior!" They yelled almost in unison. The blonde shushed them, motioning to the Evil Queen in her arms.

"What the hell happened?!" Frosty yelled in a loud whisper.

"Cora, that's what."

"Queen of Hearts knows she and Henry are alive?" Luca asked, his voice on the verge of cracking. The men bore panicked expression, looking amongst the small group as if one of them would have an answer to a question no one asked.

Emma quietly explained the story as she brought Regina into the game room, laying her down onto the couch. Her hand unconsciously running through brunette curls, thanking god over and over Cora had only locked her in that horrible place, and not put a bullet between her eyes. Of course now she was supposed to do it. The Queen of Hearts was now not only trying to kill her own daughter, but Savior herself. For killing her true love would kill her inside and damn her heart for the rest of her days.

"We need to get them to safety." Spinner suggested.

Jumper quickly left the room, rushing down the hallway. His footsteps echoing from the stairs and then to the floor above.

"We don't have much time. We have to get them out of the city. New York isn't safe as long as Cora is alive." Shepard chimed in from his spot in the back. "I guess our raid on the Card Knights is being moved up."

Savior and the other mens' gazes moving to Jumper, who returning to the room with Henry in his arms; the young boy still half asleep in his Superman pajamas. "I didn't want him by himself." He confessed in a soft tone, moving to lay him next to his mother.

Emma just sat and listened to each man spew out ideas on how to take her down; blowing up their headquarters, snipers, the brakes on their cars "failing" and what not. But she tuned them out, never taking her eyes off the mob boss. Her fingertips ghosting against tan skin, twirling free strands of dark brown hair, wiping away stray tears that still lingered on her cheek. She knew what she had to do.

"Shut it!" She yelled, standing up in a flash. "Look, this is my fault and I'm going to be the one to kill Cora!"

"Savior ... what do you mean it's 'your fault'?" Frosty asked, moving to the front of the pack.

Emma rubbed her neck slowly, thinking of a way to explain her sins to men trained to kill whilst in a room full of guns and knifes.

"I ... talked to Regina over an insecure phone line about the plan. It was tapped; Cora repeated the entire conversation back to me. If I had been more careful Henry and Regina wouldn't be in danger."

"YOU HAD ONE JOB SAVIOR! ONE. FUCKING. JOB!" Lucas yelled, only to then have both Spinner and Jumper slam their hands over his mouth; everyone watching both mother and son slightly move on the couch before drifting back to sleep.

Emma stood up, laying a blanket over them slowly. She ushered the group out of the room. Complying, the men and Savior walking into the hallway. "Look ... we're taking them down Saturday."

"Three days?! Emma we need more time!" "We need to strike now!" "THEIR LIVES ARE AT STAKE!" The men argued, running their mouths as if they were part of a 5k run.

"THREE DAYS. Is all we need. We can shoot, we can climb walls, we can fight; all we need is to set up a time and place of the raid, get enough ammo and armor, etc. We can do this." Emma ran a shaky hand through her hair. "First piece of business is to get Regina and Henry to safety. We can't use the safe-house on Monroe anymore. We need a completely new one."

Suddenly a smile broke out across Luca's face. "I have just the place."

* * *

After making it out of the secret tunnel and out to the cars to avoid Cora's detection, the group piled into the van; a sleeping Regina in Emma's lap and son to match in Jumper's. The car sped in and out of alleyways, ducking cars near Times Square, before making it's way down 7th Avenue. The mob boss slept peacefully in Emma's arms, the Savior holding her close. Jumper chuckled and looked down at the floor.

"What?" She questioned in a soft voice.

"You're in love with her."

Emma's eyes widened, glancing around; making sure the other guys were out of ear shot. "What do you-"

"Daniel used to look at me that way. I know love when I see it. To be honest I'm happy. Regina's had trouble finding a girlfriend 'cause of the whole mafia thing. So when you came along, all the guys placed bets on how long it would take for y'all to get together."

"That's terrible!"

"Hey, I might win. I said no more than two months."

"I just ... yeah. Okay, I'll just admit it. I love her. When I saw her in that mausoleum, hands bloody, crying, unable to take from screaming ... something in me snapped. It was that moment where all I could picture was-"

"Her straddling you?"

"NO! Cora with one of my bullet's between her eyes. I love Regina and Henry and I won't let anything or _anyone_ hurt them." _Even though I'M the one supposed to kill her._

* * *

The van made it's way into a dark loading dock. A few lights projecting an orange hue were the only visual relief. Regina stirred in Emma's arms for the first time since she had fallen asleep. _  
_

"Emma?" She mumbled groggily. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe. Somewhere Cora won't find you or your son."

The van came to a sharp stop, followed by the opening and slamming of doors. The hatch opened, Regina instantly shielding her eyes from the sudden bright light. Emma held the woman in a bridal hold once again, slipping out of the van, followed by Jumper.

Frosty, Shepard, and Spinner each had a machine gun in their hands along with a pistol holster on their hips. "Okay Al Capones' let's get them inside. Where's Lucas?"

"Lucas!" Another female voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a young woman emerge from the alleged safe house. She wore a floral print dress, adorned with a brown belt and matching shoes.

Lucas smiled and motioned for the group to follow them; they carried Regina and Henry in, weaving through endless stairwells and hallways, the young woman and Lucas practically glued to each other. Finally after what seemed to be hours, they walked into a gated room sealed with a key pad. The brown haired stranger punched in a few numbers, met with then a small beep and a little green light.

"Bring them in here." She whispered, opening the door slowly.

As Emma held her beauty close to her chest, she glanced around the room; crate after wooden crate filled the room, except for a little bare spot at the end where she assumed the mob boss and son would be staying.

"Oh god damn it." She whispered, looking upon the black stenciled wording of the boxes.

**_"PROPERTY OF THE NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY."_**

* * *

A/N Big chapter! Hope you guys like it! My production of Wizard of Oz is over and even though I begin Robin Hood rehearsals tomorrow, I will be able to update more due to it going back to only have theater twice a week! Please review and thanks for reading!

ALSO if anyone can guess what the name of this chapter is from, you might get something special ;)


	9. An Eye for an Eye, A Bullet for a Bullet

You wouldn't know, but in the basement of the New York Public Library, they have locked sections of boxed books, flyers, and sometimes antiques and even decorations for holidays. But on this certain day in the middle of Feburuary, another thing you wouldn't know is that one of those locked and gated rooms had been cleared off all boxes, and replaced with things entirely different. A twin bed complete with it's frame, a freezer stocked with food and drinks, an iPod dock and charging station, a desk with an Apple laptop, and even a tiny purple race car bed for a little boy or girl. Yes, on this day, a mob group was preparing to keep it's top lady and her son safe from the worst kind of harm; the harm brought upon you by vengeful family. If Regina Mills and Henry Mills were going to be hiding out until the Queen of Hearts was dead, well then the boys wanted them to be safe in style.

"I can't believe you did this for us!" Regina chuckled, running her hand through her hair. She was shocked that people would go to such an effort to make her and her son comfortable.

Henry on the other hand was already running and jumping into the race car bed of his own, cuddling the various plush Disney characters that had been laid upon the pillows.

Emma laughed and laid a hand upon Regina's back. "If we're making you guys sleep and stay in the f- freaking basement of a library, you might as well be happy. We put all your files on the computer so you can still work if you want. There's access to a Netflix account so you guys can watch movies and such. It's all here." Emma smiled, but it was replaced with a shocked expression as the mob boss hugged her lightly.

"Thank you." The brunette soothed.

"You're welcome." Emma chuckled, returning the embrace.

"I'm fucking going to win this bet." Jumper whispered to Spinner, gaining a slap upside the head from the other men. "Shut up!" "We're listening douchebag!" "C'mon!"

Henry giggled, hugging tightly a doll of the famed hooked pirate from _Peter Pan_. "Captain Hook." He smiled his big toothless smile.

Emma pulled back and laughed. Without hesitating, Emma pulled her left hand into her sleeve, making only curved finger visible. "Well if it isn't Peter Pan!" She said in a gruff voice, standing tall. "It seems that you and your Lost Boys are no match for me and my crew!"

"That's not true!" Henry said loudly, standing up on the race car bed to put his hand towards Emma. "We will defeat you smelly pirates!"

A unanimous laugh echoed through out the room, Regina practically in stitches. "Peter, Peter!" She cried in a high pitched English accent, pretending to be tied up. "Help me! Help me help me!"

"I'll save you Wendy!" Henry called out, bending his knees and jumping off the bed; flying through the air for a moment, only to be grabbed midair by Emma. "LET ME GO YOU SCURVY DOG!" The little brunette boy tried to sound serious, but when Emma than began to tickle him, Regina joining in, the only sound in the room his intense giggling.

"I'm going to win." Jumper whispered once more, but this time, no one shushed him. Cause they were beginning to see he was right.

* * *

An hour after the group's little trip to Neverland, Emma and the boys left the library. They all piled back into the van, going over verbal and mental checklists of everything else they needed to take down the Card Knights. But when they stopped at a random red light, it began.

A single shot was first fired at the van, denting the metal from the outside.

"The fuck?!" Shepard called out. Before anyone else could also react, three more bullets were sent into the shell of the van.

"Damn it, it's an ambush!" Red swore, grabbing one of the large rifles off the wall. The other men did the same, Emma grabbing her pistol from her holster and she began rolling down the windows so they could retaliate.

Spinner fired first, shattering the one windshield of the other gang's car. Then Red and Frosty did the same, clipping the arms of two different Card Knights. But before Red could duck, another gun shot sounded and he fell backwards.

"Lucas!" Emma shouted, dropping her gun as she rushed to him. The echoing sounds of more gunshots from both sides faded in the background as Emma tuned them out, focusing on her friend. "Don't worry about me." He coughed out, blood spilling over his chest. "You just take care of the Evil Queen and kill the Queen of Hearts okay Savior? Take care of Henry and Regina ... Tell Belle ... I love ... her..." Red's eyes closed slowly as his body relaxed. Emma closed her eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath. The pops of the guns came back into earshot, her eyes opening like a glare as she grabbed her gun and opened the back door of the van.

"Savior!" Spinner called out. "Get back in here!"

But Emma didn't care, stepping out in front of the van with her hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot. Just listen to me!" She screamed. "You tell your fucking Queen she has two hours to turn herself in to the White Knights! She comes alone, unarmed, to the angel fountain in Central Park. Tell your coward fucking Queen! Go! Tell her now!" She screamed, shooting off a round into the air for no purpose. Slowly, never taking her eyes off the other mafia group, she climbed back into the van. Shepard drove off instantly just as the sounds of police sirens began to replace the sounds of gunshots from moments before.

"You're stupid." Shepard sighed.

"You're gutsy." Spinner admitted.

"You're a douchebag." Frosty swore.

"She's smart and knows what's she doing. Now, stop fighting everyone! We just lost a member of our damn team! Someone's son, someone's boyfriend, someone's brother, our friend. Have a little respect!" Jumper yelled, his voice breaking as he wrapped Red's body in a black blanket.

"Jumper's right." Emma soothed. "I know tensions are high and we're all upset; we're worried about Regina and Henry, we're worried about not being able to take down the Queen of Hearts. I know. It all sucks. But have to all calm the hell down!"

The van returned to head quarters, everyone going inside without a word. Spinner carried Red into one of the spare rooms, laying him down slowly. "I'll call his parents tomorrow." He whispered to Emma as he walked through out the hallway; joining the rest of the guys in the game room, the guys already getting into the endless supply of liquor.

Emma on the other hand, slipped into Regina's office. She took a moment to breath in, smelling Regina's favorite perfume_ "Fame." _She looked at the various Broadway posted hung around;_ Anything Goes, Chicago, Rent, Wicked. _The various pride flags she had hung, an Italian flag, and a New York state flag. Little things Emma had seen over and over, but never took the time to think about how they said so much about the mob boss who owned the office. Pictures of her and Henry in various stages of his life from infancy, to his first steps, to his first day of preschool. How anyone could want to kill such a beautiful child and his mother was beyond Emma's definition of sanity. What also was crazy what the person wanting to spill the blood was blood herself.

Emma sighed and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Regina's cell phone. Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Hello?"_

"Hey Regina. You guys doing okay?"

_"Yeah, we're fine! Henry's watching 'Alice in Wonderland' on Netflix and I'm laying in bed resting. How's everyone at the group doing?"_

"W-We're all okay."

_"Emma."_

"What?"

_"Don't lie. What's wrong?"_

Silence.

_"Emma?"_

"We were attacked today."

_"What?!" _Regina said loudly, then lowering the phone for a moment to say something to Henry._ "What happened?" _She said once again, this time in a hushed tone_._

"The Card Knights ambushed us at a stop light and started shooting. We fought back, but ... but Red was killed."

_"Oh my god."_ Regina whispered. Emma could hear her lower the phone again, but this time she could hear the beginning of muffled tears. The crackling of the phone moved came once more._ "Did y-you call his family?"_

"We're calling in the morning. Tonight though I've got a meeting."

"With whom?" Regina's voice returned to it's normal volume; faint sniffling too coming from the mob boss due to her tears prompted by the sudden news.

"The Queen of Hearts."

_"What?! Emma you can't do that! She'll kill you!"_ Regina yelled. Emma could hear Henry ask something in the background, his voice getting louder as he came near Regina.

_"Is Emma okay..?"_

_"Emma's fine darling."_

_"Who wants to hurt her?"_  
_"No one's going to hurt Emma baby boy, now go finish your movie darling."_

_"But you said someone wants to make her die."_

_"No one's going to hurt Emma."_ Regina repeated, her voice calming. There was another pause as if Regina was waiting for Henry to walk away once more. _"Now, what the hell are you thinking doing this?!"_ Her voice came over once more, just as panicked.

"I think that this needs to end; Cora needs to be killed and I'm going to do it myself. Screw three days, I'm taking her out tonight and bringing you and Henry home safety and you can't tell me no, cause even though you're my boss, I am leading this raid and I don't give a damn what you think!" Emma rambled, her own voice breaking slightly.

Silence.

"Regina?"

_"Okay."_ She soothed.

"Okay?"

_"Kill her. I trust you. I know you can do it."_

_"_Okay. After tonight Regina, you and Henry will both be safe from her - for good."

"Thank you for all you've done Emma."

"You're welcome." Emma smiled from behind the phone. They said their goodbyes and Emma hung up, slipping the phone back into her pocket as she sighed. She grabbed her black revolver and another clip off Regina's desk and slipped it too into her pocket. It was time to behead the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

Emma pulled her leather coat around her tight, the crisp Manhattan air chilling her to the bone. Her fingers were practically frozen, unmovable almost. She could make out a figure in the dark. "Hello Cora." She said with disdain in her voice.

"Hello Swan. You're looking well. Haven't seen you since you threw betrayal in my face." Cora said with a Cheshire Cat grin; stepping out of the darkness to meet with Emma under a street lamp. "You are so ungrateful, like my daughter."

"Don't you talk about her!" Emma snapped, lifting her hand to point at Cora.

The Queen of Hearts laughed sadistically. "The key word there was my daughter. She's nothing to you. You should bow before me! I saved you from that orphanage! You have a pure talent Emma for shooting. I found that in you, you were my best assassin. That's why I entrusted the mission of killing Regina unto you."

"I wouldn't have accepted if I had know you were just using me to kill your child!"

"But Emma darling, even if she hadn't been my child and was just a random mob boss I wanted to take down ... Regina still would have been someone's daughter. You would have killed her then and her parents would have mourned her. Friends, colleagues, ... children. What would have been the difference? Just that you _know _the parent and the parent is the one ordering the death?"

Emma stayed silent, her anger boiling as she looked Cora in the eye, listening to her speak so calmly about an action so horrid.

"Now Swan, tell me what I am doing here instead of wasting my time."

Emma took a moment, shoving her hands into her pants pocket. "Yeah. You're here to say goodbye." Emma gripped the gun in her pocket, pulling it out to point it directly at Cora; undoing the safety, then attempting to pull the trigger. Attempting. Emma gasped as she was unable to move her finger, the damn cold hand freezing her hands.

The Queen of Hearts laughed, then moving to mirror what Emma did not moments before, pulling out a silver revolver. "Nice try Swan. See, now three people are going to die. Not just my daughter and grandson, but now you. It's a shame. You could have gone far in this business with your talent, but no. Oh well. Goodbye." Cora released the safety and too lifted her finger to the trigger.

Emma closed her eyes and braced for the pain. A gunshot rang out. But there was no blinding pain. No white light, no blood, nothing. Emma opened her eyes and looked down to see the Queen of Hearts at her feet, a bullet in her head instead. Emma stuttered quietly, lowering the gun in her hand to her side, looking up. She could barely make out a figure coming towards her, gun in hand, smoking of course. It only was when the person stepped from the darkness and into the light, did Emma gasp.

"Hello Emma."

"Regina?"


End file.
